


Day off

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: You don't have to go further this is the Storie“Come on Keith, this is going to be fun”Lance all but wined, as he dragged Keith towards the caravel.Keith smiled at lance, just happy that they got a break and lance decided to spend it with him.“what even you say lance”fictober18 day 16 this prompt gave mr no interesting ideas





	Day off

“Come on Keith, this is going to be fun”

Lance all but wined, as he dragged Keith towards the caravel.

Keith smiled at lance, just happy that they got a break and lance decided to spend it with him.

“what even you say lance”


End file.
